


Baby Mine

by Ibenholt



Category: Cyborg 009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Movie night takes a scary turn for the cyborgs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Baby Mine

Later, someone would have to take the blame for choosing Dumbo of all the movies they could watch.

Jet had been the one to bring the entire Disney collection home, furious at having missed out on so many of them. Fran, at first thinking it was childish to watch cartoons quickly changed her mind after watching Sleeping Beauty and swaying to Tchaikovsky.

Ivan probably couldn’t have been more embarrassed about it, but he was completely entranced by entertainment meant for kids.

He would be completely focused on the screen for as long as the show or movie ran. Gilmore had said it might be some part of his brain that still was in the stage of an infant. The one that had him grabbing keys or toys if someone dangled them over him.

And just as usual, for the entirety of the movie, Ivan had been sitting in the nook of Geronimo’s arm, completely engulfed in the story and images.

Chang was running back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, re-filling bowls and trays and cups.

Pyunma had initially brought a book along, just in case he got bored. He hadn’t even opened it. Instead, he was leaning on Albert.

Dumbo had just gone to visit his mother in her cage, and the singing seemed to be affecting all of them.

“Baby mine…”

Fran was already sniffling, and every now and then, Chang or GB would use their sleeves to wipe tears away.

Both Joe and Jet were clinging tightly to Fran, who was absent-mindedly patting their hair or cheeks. 

And then it happened.

Ivan made a small noise, and Fran, Chang and GB fell forward as if pushed, tears spilling from their eyes like leaking faucets.

The other guys either sobbed or gasped as their eyes also ran over. Wave after wave of sadness and fear went through them, making it hard to breathe.

“W-what…”

One of them managed before the electricity went out in the room. The TV-screen went completely black and a mirage of a round woman with light brown hair appeared in front of it. She was holding a baby close and singing softly in Russian. 

**Mama…**

The living room transformed and became a deformed nursery with the same woman lying on the floor, her skull bashed in. She was clawing on the floor, trying to drag herself towards them,

“M-my baby…”

She slurred, reaching out for Ivan.

“STOP IT!” Jet screamed, “Ivan, don’t!”

Even Geronimo was starting to look panicked.

Pyunma couldn’t really see through his tears, but he threw himself forward and pressed the eject button on the VCR. Dumbo’s mother stopped singing.

And ever so slowly, the woman returned to her original state, smiling sweetly at Ivan before evaporating. Little by little, the living room seemed to shiver and shake back into place. The cyborgs stood frozen, eyes still running.

No one even moved a muscle before Gilmore came running up the stairs, 

“What on Earth is going on up here? The roof seemed to spiral down on me!”

He said. He was wiping away tears of his own.

Slowly, they turned to Ivan, who had fallen asleep.

Later, someone would have to take the blame for choosing Dumbo of all the movies they could watch. For now, they figured they’d put the most powerful of them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Say what you will about Disney these days, that scene destroys me every time.


End file.
